


Our Love

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Urban Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Alex visits his boyfriend Andrej.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/gifts).

> Hi there! :) I hope you like this mix of AUs!
> 
> In real life, Alex Killorn attended Harvard from 2008-12, while Andrej Sustr attended University of Nebraska Omaha from 2010-13. This means they were both college students in 2010-11 and 2011-12; however, their colleges are in different conferences, so as far as I can tell, they never played against each other.
> 
> I've set this fic in December 2011; Alex is 22 years old and Andrej is 21 years old.
> 
> A very big thank you to my beta, whose name will go here after author reveals! =D

Using his powers to stay invisible, Alex took a seat on the bench outside his boyfriend's dorm. He checked the time on his phone: it was 11 o’clock, meaning Andrej should be getting out of his exam any minute now.

Sure enough, he got a text just a few seconds later: _Done. Your language has too many words. The side of my hand is a mess from the pencils._

_Don’t worry, babe. The rest of you will be just as messy soon enough._

The sight of typing bubbles appearing, then disappearing, then reappearing made Alex laugh. Eventually, a message arrived: _WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!_

_Just stick to your routine and use that nose of yours. You’ll find me soon enough._

It took about five minutes for Andrej to come into view, his face wolfish as he sniffed the air. “Ah-ha!” He hurried to the bench. “Come on, I know you’re here!”

Alex made himself visible and pulled Andrej into his lap. “Hi, puppy.”

Andrej’s face shifted to human as he kissed Alex. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going home after your exams.”

“I am, just not directly.” Alex ran his hand through Andrej’s hair. “I was packing bit by bit during reading week, so after my exams were done, I was pretty much ready to leave Harvard for the semester and start my break by visiting you. So I did.”

“How long are you here?”

“Two days. I’m going home on Thursday - it’s the easiest day for my parents to pick me up, so it works out well.”

“It does indeed.” Andrej stood up and pulled Alex to his feet. “Come on. You said something about getting me messy, and I think I deserve that.”

“I think so, too.” They went into Andrej’s building and took the elevator up to his floor, which was empty. “Everyone at lunch?”

“Or their exams are longer, or they’re studying - who knows?” Andrej unlocked the door to his room and grinned as they walked inside. “My roommate’s laptop isn’t here. He must be at the library still.”

“Do you need to text him to stay away?” Alex asked, kissing under Andrej’s ear.

“No, he’ll pick up your scent before he gets here.”

“Good.” Alex used his telekinesis to carry Andrej to the bed. “It’s very convenient that your roommate is a were like you.”

Andrej nodded and beckoned to Alex. “Come here.”

Alex did so, pulling off his shirt along the way - and mentally pressing on Andrej’s crotch, eliciting a moan. “I’ve missed that sound.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed this.” Andrej pulled Alex close and began to rub his face against his bare torso. “You need to smell like me all the time.”

“Someday, babe,” Alex promised in a whisper. He squirmed as his cock hardened. “Someday we’ll be together all the time.”

“I can’t wait.” Andrej kissed him firmly. “Fuck, Alex, I need to feel us together...”

“Yeah?” Alex kissed him on the neck. “Who’s fucking who?”

“Whom.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “If you can correct grammar in your second language, then I’m not doing my job.”

Andrej sighed loudly. “You know full well that I don’t forget English during sex, especially since I just took an exam about the English language. I just wanted to answer your question in a different way.”

“Ah, I see.” Alex licked his lips. “You’re saying that I get to fuck you.”

“Yes, please...” Andrej grabbed Alex by the shoulders with all his strength. “I’m going to miss you so much over break, even more than I miss you during the semester.”

“Same here.” Alex kissed Andrej on the forehead. “I don’t regret going to that conference for superhuman student-athletes in Tampa, but I definitely didn’t think a long-distance relationship with a hot hookup from University of Nebraska would be this hard.”

Andrej snickered. “Hard.”

Alex looked down. “That you are.” He used his hands to unbutton and take off Andrej’s pants while using his telekinesis to unbutton and take off Andrej’s shirt, eventually leaving him in very tented boxers and wonderfully mussed-up hair. “Do you think you’ll need me to touch you, or -”

“I want to try coming just on your cock first,” Andrej said quickly, reaching for Alex’s remaining clothes. “Come on, Alex, stop stalling.”

“Maybe I just like hearing your voice, eh?” Alex shuddered as Andrej pushed down his pants and briefs in one fell swoop. “Maybe I just like seeing your face.”

“I think you like feeling me most of all.”

Alex used his telekinesis to open the nightstand drawer and get the lube, which he spread on his fingers. “You’re not wrong.” He leaned between Andrej’s legs and proceeded to finger him.

“Please, Alex...” Andrej begged. “I need your cock...”

“You got it, babe.” He removed his hand, put on a condom, and slid inside Andrej. “Okay?”

Andrej whined, sounding a little bit like a wolf. “Move, please...”

Alex did so, hitting Andrej’s sweet spot every so often. “You’re close, right, babe?”

A load moan was Andrej’s response as he came. Alex followed him moments later.

It took a few minutes for them to collect themselves and clean up. Once they were cuddling under the covers, Alex asked, “Do you have summer plans?”

“Not really, beyond going to your graduation and working at home,” Andrej answered. “Why?”

“I had an idea...” Alex gulped nervously. “Since you’ll be meeting my family at graduation, I’d like to go to Plzen with you and meet your family there.”

Andrej gasped. “Really?”

“Really - unless you think I shouldn’t?”

“You should!” Andrej insisted. “It’s just...very serious, and I hadn’t wanted to hope that we were that serious.”

“We are.” Alex kissed Andrej to prove his point. “You’re it for me, baby.”

“And you’re it for me.” Andrej nipped at his neck. “I love you so much. I...” He gulped. “Sometimes I worry about what’ll happen after this summer with you working.”

“I do, too - on both counts.” Alex sighed. “We’ve done pretty well so far. It’ll be a little tricky at best, but it’ll work out.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.” (Technically speaking, he didn’t, but he was confident enough that it didn’t feel like a lie.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
